yubokumin_owarifandomcom-20200215-history
Hiei Togashi
Hiei Togashi Hiei is first introduced during the Nomad Inspection arc as one of the few survivors who passed the Inspection after the inspection. Hiei is a Wondering Nomad who soul purpose of becoming a Nomad was to uncover his origin and find his clan. Hiei was orphaned, found by a church in the Unos region where he came up but the entire village was overcome by a mysterious flame that burned the entire church with him in it and he was the only survivor. Years later Hiei Learned about Reiku by his master who lead a Dojo in the Kongxu Region it was then Hiei gained control over his Keosu and realized that his very own powers was the cause for the church burning down. Confused and not understanding exactly why his powers acted on its own he swore not to use it and sealed it away storing the power away in his right arm via a dragon tattoo that appears when he channel his reiku. Hiei then set out to obtain information on Demons hoping that will explain to him what his powers originate from as he understands that his power isn't a normal one. Not being able to gain information through the Nomad Federation he took to the Underworld to see what he could come about. While managing to steal Files from the Nomad Federation Main Base in the Terra Region he was able to find someone with the proper information to point him in the right direction in order to discover his Demonic Spiritual powers. Hiei later was informed by his resources that the powers he posses do stem from the demon realm and there is a possible chance that he might not be human, as it is rare for demonic Spiritual energy reside in a human or to be controlled so easily. The informant tells Hiei that he must find a way to the Demon Realm to receive answers and from there he set out to find the Demon Realm. Later down the Line after Chrollo of the Phantom Widow Lost members of his group he was looking to recruit people to strengthen the power of the Widow and take on Kaido who waged a war against the 7 regions and the Nomad Federation Threatening to Enter the Netherland Find the entrance to the demon realm and spread complete chaos again in order to sit on the devil kings throne and claim his power along with ruling over his entire empire. After hearing the phantom widow plans on overthrowing kaido for the throne Hiei joins there ranks in order to join there voyage to the demon realm for his own agenda of u ☀'Dragon Flame Blast (unnamed)': Starjun creates a huge dragon-shaped flame and launches it at the opponent.ncovering his origin thus becoming the 11 Leg of the ☀'Camp Fire' (キャンプファイア 'Kyanpu Faia'): Starjun sets his entire body on fire, also burning everything in the near vicinity.Widow spider. Keosu Dragon Hellsing: Hiei uses his demon energy to lure the flames of Demon World and create a dragon from them. The dragon cannot be controlled, unless the user is capable of absorbing it, but it can be more or less directed at a target. When he turns the dragon on himself, Hiei gains a massive boost in power, defense, and speed.and also unlocks his Jagan eye. Abilities Jagan eye: Hiei can display wide array psychic abilities- including telepathy, telekinesis, remote-viewing, and erasing memories. The eye also allows him to control the minds of both weaker demons and humans. Hiei's abilities with this eye are formidable. It's been noticed that whenever he uses any of his flame techniques, the Jagan opens uses he also can use his Demon's third eye to lock onto and track a target. It can see over any distance, even into space with extreme focus. Jagashin Form: In this state, his skin turns green and eyes sprout all over his body. In this form, the power of his Jagan is greatly increased, enhancing his already-great speed, allowing him to paralyze his foes with a binding curse, bolstering his physical strength, and giving him the capacity to summon multiple dragons. Its weakness is that, if anything blinds the Jagan while Hiei is in this form, he will be unable to utilize its powers to the fullest extent. * Teleportation: Hiei has shown on numerous occasions the ability to teleport. Burner Squall: he '''turn his arm into fire and, with an overhand punch, calls down a rain of fire. The attack covers a wide area, and the explosions generate multiple, large mushroom clouds. '''Camp Fire (キャンプファイア 'Kyanpu Faia'): Hiei sets his entire body on fire, also burning everything in the near vicinity. Medium Flame (中火 'Chūbi'): A more intense Camp Fire, boasting increased range and heat Strong Flame (強火 'Tsuyobi'): An even more intense Camp Fire, Burner Broil Stab (バーナー炙り刺 'Bānā Aburi Sashi'): A powerful thrust using his sword with his flames Single Stroke Grill Cut (一刀焼き切り 'Ittō Yakikiri'): A slash carried out with the Burner Knife Burner Punch (バーナーパンチ 'Bānā Panchi'): A punch covered in fire, it is capable of completely burning through an opponent Fire Spear (ファイアースペア 'Faia Supea'): Hiei creates a spear composed of fire around his forearm. The spear releases a column of fire which is strong enough to burn off limbs easily Burner Shot (バーナーショット 'Bānā Shotto'): Hiei shoots a barrage of fire projectiles from his hands, riddling the opponent full of holes. Violent Heat Flamethrower (激熱火炎放射 'Gekinetsu Kaen Hōsha'): Hiei ignites his arm and then swings it at the target to release a stream of fire, which surrounds the enemy in a whirlwind of flames Blaze Gale (火炎烈風 'Kaen Reppū'): Hiei kicks his leg launching a flame from it at his opponent. Dragon Flame Blast (unnamed): Hiei creates a huge dragon-shaped flame and launches it at the opponent. Thermal Disinfection (熱消毒 'Netsu Shōdoku'): Hiei increases his body temperature to prevent poison from affecting his body along with healing his wounds Fire Shield (火盾 'Hitate'): Hiei extends his hand outward and produce flames that act like a barrier to block attacks, melting them away in an instant the flames may reach the temperature of 2800°F, the melting point of iron Blaze Whirlwind (火炎旋風 'Kaen Senpū'): Using his Burner Knife, Hiei creates a large cyclone of flames around him strong enough to stop and melt several buildings Volcano (ボルケーノ 'Borukēno'): Hiei creates a large torrent of flames. Star Slicer (星切り 'Hoshigiri'): Using Satan Burner, Hiei swings his Burner Knife. sending a wave of flames large enough to leave a large chasm in the surface of the earth Blaze Dome (火炎ドーム 'Kaen Dōmu'): Hiei creates a large dome of swirling flames Skill Chart Overall Skill: 101